The present invention relates to aluminum windows and relates more particularly to an aluminum window which is consisted of an outer frame, an inner frame and a water-proof parting strip assembly and which has means for ventilation.
A window has no longer a simple opening in a wall or roof to let in light or air. It has a great concern with the sense of beauty of a building. In recent years, aluminum frame windows are commonly used in building construction to replace conventional wooden sash windows for the advantage of inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install. An aluminum frame window is generally comprised of a windowpane held in an aluminum frame, which is consisted of four aluminum strips. However, conventional aluminum frame windows are not satisfactory in use. One disadvantage of conventional aluminum frame windows is that they may be squeezed to deform easily. Another disadvantage of conventional aluminum frame windows is that they may be caused to deform by pressure or great temperature changes, in reducing their water-proof and wind force protective capabilities. Still another disadvantage of conventional aluminum frame windows is that they stop ventilation as they are closed. Furthermore, they can not effectively eliminate the problem of water leakage as they are fastened to a respective opening in a wall.